Soul Mates
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: A Dartz and Trista one shot. Please, Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Soul Mates**

After losing to the Pharaoh, Dartz was now an aimless wanderer who roamed the modern streets of today searching for his purpose in life. 'What am I still doing here?' He found himself thinking. He barely noticed as the wind as it brushed itself against his skin; his blue hair moving along with the wind as he walked past the faceless crowd. His "supposed" meaning in life was now gone. He wasn't ungrateful, but he felt so inept. He no longer had the life he was accustomed to; a life of stealing souls to awaken the Leviathan. That chapter in his life was over and done with. So, what was his incentive? What was he to do with his second chance?

His eyes, now both fully amber, paid no attention to the world around him for he was too busy contemplating the answer.

Trista walked the streets of Tokyo with an air of seclusion. Her long green hair danced to the tune of the wind as her garnet eyes showed a demeanor of nonchalance. She, being the Guardian of the Gates of Time, was forever barred from a normal life, yet to others; she was as ordinary as anyone else. 'What am I doing here? If not for any purpose, I should be back at the Gates of Time; not this, not walking around like I have nothing better to do.' She thought. She cared about her friends deeply and would give her life for them, but even they did not know what it was like to live in an eternal prison. To stand there year after year, month after month, week after week, day after day, and so on and so on…

It was times like this where she escaped her usual life, even if it were for a day, which she sincerely cherished. But that was it. It was for a day or so and then she would have to return to her solitary life. She could not stay if she wanted to. Only when she was truly needed did she stay longer, but after that… back to the gates of time, she would go.

Her garnet orbs discreetly cursed those who would never comprehend her life; a life of solitude and isolation.

Dartz, once King of Atlantis, and Trista, Guardian of the Gates of Time, were all alone in a world filled with people with no understanding of what two individuals were going through. Walking the same path, with different, yet similar thoughts, both Dartz and Trista were unaware of the other's presence.

It was then that two individuals… two separate, yet incomplete, souls happened to make a slightly graceless encounter...

They both fell to the ground. After shaking their heads to wear off the shock, amber orbs met garnet.

Words failed him as Dartz studied the beauty before him. Complemented by long flowing green hair, garnet eyes completed her natural loveliness. She was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck accompanied by a greenish black skirt which clung to her. On her being, a golden chain with small garnet gemstone was seen. Completing this look were garnet earrings that were visible when her hair moved as she shook her head. That was what he saw. What he felt was a sadness and emptiness that rivaled his own.

He soon noticed the awkward silence between them so he quickly stood up as he offered his hand before saying, "Forgive me."

Trista continued to stare at the one who she knocked down. A man with eyes of purest amber stared into her garnet eyes. Long blue green hair loosely pulled back caught her eye. Clad in a gray shirt with jeans, he looked so ordinary, yet, Trista felt more; she could sense that he carried a lone essence mirroring her own. When he spoke, pleasant shivers traveled up and down her spine. 'What is it about him?' Trista thought.

"Are you all right?" he asked still holding out his hand.

Finally losing the hidden dazed looks in her eyes, but still with those same pleasant shivers, Trista took his hand before saying, "No, it was my own fault for I was not paying attention."

"Then, we are both at fault for I was doing the same." Dartz said in response also with pleasant shivers going up and down his spine like crazy.

Trista smiled faintly as she suggested, "If we are both at fault, we both must compensate for it."

"Agreed…" Dartz said softly, "and incidentally, my name is Dartz."

"Trista," she replied.

They walked together with a feeling new to both. Their saunter led them to a vacant park filled with the scent of fragrant flowers that were in bloom. Choosing the closest bench, they sat down.

Trista sat down first and watched as the gentle breeze caused the plants to dance to its tune. Not noticing it, Dartz sat down, but his hand landed on top of Trista's.

When the both realized it, Dartz quickly pulled back as a light shade of red covered both of their faces.

"Sorry…" Dartz whispered.

Trista smiled. After that moment, they continued to stare at their surrounding, or for that matter, anything but each other.

With a crimson playing across her face, Trista asked quietly, "Um… Dartz, did you ever feel alone?"

Again, amber met with garnet as Dartz slowly nodded and replied, "Yes, I have. You?"

"Yes, I have." Trista answered looking at the sky. The evening was barely beginning and a sign of that were the hues of red, orange, pink, and yellow.

Watching a cloud lethargically roll by, Trista turned her head to give Dartz a smile that caused him to melt slightly where he sat.

"Trista," Dartz asked with genuine nervousness in his tone, "Have you ever been loved by someone?"

Slightly taken aback by such a question, Trista shook her head slowly as she looked down at her hands, "No, I haven't. I have always been alone."

She closed her eyes for a moment and in that moment, she could feel Dartz's hand on top of her own again, but this time, he did not pull back, nor did either of them blush when she opened and locked her eyes with his.

Dartz couldn't help but slowly move closer towards her. It was then that Trista felt his hand on her face. Trista gradually closed her eyes, as did Dartz.

He stopped moving when he felt something soft upon his lips. Trista, being alone all her life, was nervous at first, but her once tense body softened as she placed her own hand on his face.

Unhurriedly, they both pulled back while panting a little.

Smiling at one another, Trista rested her head on Dartz as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The sky was now showed dark hues of violet, navy blue, and black as the stars appeared.

"Trista, did you ever love someone?" Dartz asked looking down at Trista as she looked up.

"Yes." Trista replied before placing her lips on his.

Within that moment, both Dartz and Trista felt whole as if that part that was once missing was found; a merging of two separate souls.

An aimless wanderer found his purpose… his soul mate. A lonely individual found her end to solitude… her soul mate…

* * *

Saturn's Spawn: Well? What do you think? I know this isn't my usual pairing, but being weird is me… (Laughs lightly) Anyway, please review!

NO MORE EXAMS! Sorry, I just had to do that.


End file.
